Let Us Rise Together
by redmonkey435
Summary: A story adaptation of a personal Fire Red Nuzlocke. As we looked on at those two who carried our future on their shoulders, we hoped that they would have the strength to restore our lost knowledge and pull us from our dark times.


We were fools before the war, complete and utter fools.

We believed ourselves greater than all other regions. We looked to the west to Johto and attacked, secured in our believed superiority over all others to carry us through. We couldn't see that we weren't gods, that we would fail in our goals.

We paid the price and such a dear price indeed. So many killed or crippled, both man and Pokemon, and so much poverty ensured. My son and his wife were volunteer doctors, a simple couple with a child who was only a year old at the time. They wanted to see no more suffering or war yet they were rewarded with death for their noble ideals. Their son, Blue, has never known his parents, only me, his aging grandfather who was too caught up in his pride to speak up against the crimes of his land.

It has been fifteen years since the war ended, my family being some of the last casualties. We had been lucky in the end as the reparations were light in the end. However, the real price was our now lost knowledge. So many forgotten and destroyed pieces of arts, so many burned books and tomes. We do not even know how many Pokemon species remain in Kanto now.

We must regain this knowledge. No matter what happens, we must be able to protect what remains of our ecosystem and its inhabitants. Yet even for such a noble cause, who would leave their lives behind completely.

No adults want or can to leave as we must still rebuild ourselves and raise our young. That does not leave many candidates for us as children would not be safe in the dangerous world. However, I have found two candidates who are perfect for the task. They are my grandson Blue, now age sixteen, and his best friend Red.

Both strong boys, they will carry our hopes and dreams on their shoulders. Whether they succeed or fail in their journey will determine if we will ever return to our past academic glory or remain in this proverbial dark age.

I can only hope they will remain true to their cause.

* * *

_So yeah, I'm planning on playing a Nuzlocke challenge through either Fire Red or Leaf Green in the near future, probably after my Chemistry Honors EOC and finals are finished and school starts wrapping up (around the 12__th__ or 13__th__ of May), so I plan on the first two or three chapters being out by the end of May. It will be the standard rules with the Dupes and Shiny clauses and a personal Pokeball clause in place, though I'll explain those after I finish the rest of this note. Hopefully, I can extend the whole story out and finish at the end of August, though we'll have to see. Also, if it happens that I decide to play an Emerald Nuzlocke instead, I'll still write a story on it just with a different premise._

_ Rules of the Nuzlocke_

_I will catch only the first Pokemon I encounter on a route or in an area._

_Corollary 1: The Dupes clause allows me to try capturing a Pokemon other than the first one I encounter twice if I have already captured a Pokemon of the same species as the first one._

_Corollary 2: The Shiny clause allows me to try capturing a shiny Pokemon even if it is not my first encounter, However, the shiny Pokemon must be boxed IMMEDIATELY and remain unused unless there is an emergency where it is required._

_Corollary 3: The Pokeball clause states that no encounter counts as my first on a route till I have received my Pokeball or Pokeballs. This is in response to the standard fetch quest of Pokemon games taking you through the first route or two without said items._

_Any Pokemon that faints is considered killed, whether during a battle or outside one due to poison. They are to be placed in a specifically named box and not be retrieved from said box._

_All Pokemon must be given a nickname by the player. This allows differentiation between Pokemon of the same species as I will try to give everyone of my team member a speaking role of some kind._


End file.
